Softball Practice
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Haruka has decided to coach Hotaru's softball team, but can the outer senshi of the sky really take on a team for twelve year olds from hell? (Complete)


Softball Practice  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: This is for my best friend, Moose, who has dealt with me for the last seven years.  
  
--  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Ruka-chan?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka sighed and nodded for the bajillionth time as she took her car keys from the key holder, "Yes, Michiru. I know I can handle a team of twelve year olds. Personally, I don't see why the old coach quit in the first place. How hard can it be?"  
  
Michiru shook her head, "Alright, if you say so." She walked to the foot of the stairs. "Hime-chan!" It's time to go!"  
  
Hotaru appeared at the top of the stairs dressed out in her softball uniform. It was a pair of bright orange shorts and a yellow jersey. They also had to wear their orange caps. "Already? Hmm..."  
  
The twelve year old began to walk down the stairs. "It's great that you took over as coach, Haruka-papa! This is going to be great!"  
  
Haruka shot a glance towards Michiru who just shook her head.  
  
"You always look good in a uniform." Michiru teased as she gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Haruka rubbed the back of her neck. Yeah, she had to wear the yellow jersey and the orange cap, but she wore blue jeans instead of the orange shorts.  
  
Hotaru reached the last step and began to pull on her papa's arm, "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Err, alright." Haruka answered and then turned to Michiru. "See you in an hour."  
  
"I hope." Michiru mumbled under her breath.  
  
--  
  
Haruka stood before the whole softball team. Hotaru was standing next to her, holding a clipboard.  
  
"Alright. I'm Haruka Tenoh and I'm going to be your coach for the rest of the season. Okay any questions?" Haruka said.  
  
One of the girls raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
Haruka sighed, "Go ahead."  
  
Another girl raised her hand, "Me too!"  
  
"Can I get a drink of water?"  
  
"Can I be pitcher?"  
  
"Can I bat first?"  
  
"I need to use the bathroom too!"  
  
"Gotta pee!"  
  
"No, I'm the pitcher!!"  
  
Pretty soon all the girls had to get a drink or use the bathroom.  
  
Haruka shook her head as she gazed towards Hotaru who just shrugged.  
  
--  
  
It took the team ten minutes to get back together. Haruka glanced at her wrist watch.  
  
"Our time is limited, so let's get started, alright?" Haruka pointed out. "Now, I want to see first hand what level you guys are at. So, everyone grab a mitt and a partner."  
  
Hotaru handed the clipboard over to Haruka and went off with the rest of the team.  
  
"It's simple enough. It's just a game of catch." Haruka said. "Easy, right?"  
  
--  
  
Everyone picked a partner and went to different parts of the field. Haruka began to walk around to view the progress. She started to not pay attention to where she was going.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Came Hotaru's cry.  
  
"Huh?" Haruka turned around only to get hit on the head by a softball.  
  
"Haruka-papa! Are you alright?"  
  
--  
  
Batting wasn't good either.  
  
"Why?" One of the girls asked.  
  
Haruka sighed, "It's a rule. You need to hold the bat that way."  
  
"Why?" She repeated.  
  
"You know what? Fine, just do it your way, but the chances of hitting a ball are slim." Haruka pointed out.  
  
The girl sniffed and began to cry.  
  
"Oh please..." Haruka mumbled. "God help me."  
  
--  
  
"Alright. Let's try pitching!" Haruka said as she placed on a mitt and then lowered herself.  
  
The first girl came up to the pitching mound with a softball at hand.  
  
"Alright. Now just pitch, okay?" Haruka said.  
  
The girl nodded and tossed the ball that didn't make it half way there. The ball rolled its way into Haruka's mitt.  
  
"Err... It's alright. Just try it again." Haruka threw the ball back towards the girl.  
  
The girl caught it in her hand and then dropped it, "My wrist! You hurt my wrist!"  
  
"I barely threw it!" Haruka mumbled.  
  
A few of the other girls ran up towards Haruka.  
  
"Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
"I need a drink!"  
  
"I'm all sweaty!"  
  
--  
  
"I quit!" Haruka shouted as she entered the house and stormed up the steps. "I can't coach a softball team from hell!" She threw her cap on the floor. "No question about it!"  
  
Hotaru entered the kitchen to find both Setsuna and Michiru preparing dinner, "Setsuna-mama! Michiru-mama!"  
  
"Hime-chan!" Setsuna bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm guessing Haruka enjoyed practice." Michiru smirked.  
  
Hotaru nodded, "I knew she would!"  
  
-The End- 


End file.
